Pranked
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: The Potter boys are in over their heads. Inspired by TFR Prompt No 177: "You're an idiot! I'm an idiot! We're the co-presidents of club idiot!" A Next Generation Potter children adventure. One-shot.


**Pranked**

 **A/N: Inspired by TFR Prompt No 177: "You're an idiot! I'm an idiot! We're the co-presidents of club idiot!" A Second Generation Potter children adventure. One-shot.**

Al followed Jamie through the front door trying to figure out how in the world they were going to fix this. It was all just supposed to be fun but they hadn't anticipated it would blow up in their faces.

"Breathe Al. We'll be alright." Jamie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Al shook his head. "You're an idiot! I'm an idiot! We're the co-presidents of club idiot!"

Jamie laughed. "I like that! Club Idiot. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Al groaned. "James! Please focus! What are we going to do?"

Jamie eyed his little brother. "First, you are going to calm down. We can't fix anything if you're panicked. Second, we're going to get Lily and call Teddy. Then we'll figure it out together. Don't worry, I've got an idea."

Al slumped his shoulders. "I'll go get Lily." He sighed.

15 minutes later the four siblings sat around the Potter kitchen table. Teddy leaned back in his chair.  
"Alright Jamie, what's the problem that you had to call in reinforcements?"

Jamie shrugged. "We're a bit in over or heads is all. See, Al and I were down in Godric's Hollow and we thought we'd stop by Grandma and Grandpa's ruined house. We were walking through it and one thing led to another, and it sort of caught on fire. Obviously we couldn't let it burn so we used magic to put the fire out."

Al groaned.

"How in the hell did the house **_sort_** of catch on fire?!" Lily shrieked.

"That's not important." Jamie quickly responded. What's important is that we all have the same story. Teddy, if the Ministry comes after us, you have to say that you were with us and that you cast the aguamenti. That way Al and I won't get kicked out of Hogwarts and have our wands snapped."

Al groaned again and started hitting his head lightly on the table.

Teddy eyed Jamie. "I'm an auror in training Jamie. Technically, I should be reporting you."

"But you're our brother first. Your dad once told Dad that Grandpa always trusted his friends and family no matter what and I trust you right now to help us out. If you can't do that for me, do it for Al."

Teddy sighed. Jamie had pulled the family card knowing that was Teddy's weak point. The Potters and his grandma meant everything to him and he'd do anything for them. Reluctantly he pulled out his wand and walked over to a potted plant, watering it with an aguamenti. Then he looked back at Jamie.

"Ok Jamie, now why did I use an aguamenti in Godric's Hollow?"

"Simple! I was thirsty and you were getting me a drink."

Lily shook her head. "You couldn't wait till we got home? A better explanation is that you were pestering Teddy and he thought to teach you a lesson by dowsing you with water."

Jamie laughed, "That's brilliant Lils! See Al this is what I meant when I said it would be alright. Nothing the Potter kids can't figure out!"

Al looked up at him. "Jamie, how do we explain the damage to the house?"

"It was there when we got there. We don't know what happened." James said confidently.

Al shook his head. "Dad and Mum will see right through all of this. We're dead. Lily you can have my stuff, except for the brown school bag. Rose keeps threatening to steal it from me one day, so give it to her."

Jamie put a reassuring hand on Al's shoulder. "Come on Al! Where's your Gryffindor courage? Be brave brother mine, and we'll live long past 14 and 15. I'm planning on living to 150 at least, so dying isn't for a long time yet. Stick with the plan and we'll all laugh about it on my 100th birthday."

Al took a deep breath. "I'll stick with the story. Just don't complicate it ok?"

Jamie smiled reassuringly. "That's right, we'll keep it simple. We all went to see Grandma and Grandpa's old house and I was being annoying so Teddy sprayed me with water to get me to cut it out and then we came back here to eat because Al was hungry."

"I'll grab some biscuits." Lily said shaking her head and heading towards the kitchen.

"Why?" Jamie asked confused.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Because you just said we came home because Al was hungry idiot."

Jamie smacked his forehead. "Lils you're the best!"

Lily returned with a box of biscuits. "Just know that you both owe me and Teddy big time for this."

Just then they heard the familiar popping nose and the front door opening.

"Kids are you home?" Harry called.

"We're in the dining room Dad." Lily called out.

Harry rounded the corner and faced his children. "Hi Teddy, what brings you by today?" Harry's tone was suspicious.

Teddy smiled nonchalantly "Jamie asked if I had time to hang out like we used to, and since the case is still new I arranged with Davis to take the afternoon off today and catch up."

Harry looked at Teddy closely and then looked at Jamie. "And what did you do while you caught up today?"

"Oh we all just walked around Godric's Hollow, stopped to look at Grandma and Grandpa's house, went past the cemetery."

"And Teddy was with you that whole time?" Harry cut him off.

"Yep." Lily replied as she rummaged another biscuit from the box.

Harry watched them all for a long minute before speaking again. "There was an alarm for underage magic near my parents' old home. Do you have any idea why?"

They all shook their heads.

"There was also some new burn damage on the back of the house. Did you see that?"

"We didn't go inside the house. How could we have seen that?" Al asked looking genuinely baffled. Jamie had to hide the feeling of pride he had in his brother at that moment.

Harry nodded slowly. "I see. So you didn't see anyone else by the house?"

They all shook their heads no.

Harry watched them all for a few moments longer before he shook his head. "Alright. I'm going to pick up your mother and take her out as a surprise tonight. Be in your rooms no later than 10 and we'll be home before midnight. Teddy, would you and Vic like to come for dinner tomorrow?"

Teddy smiled, "That sounds great! We'd love to."

Harry smiled, "We'll see you around 6 then. Have fun kids!" He walked out the door and they heard the pop of him leaving for the Prophet offices.

"Ok Jamie." Lily said turning to her older brother. "Spill the real story **now**."

Al groaned.

* * *

"They were all lying to you?" Ginny asked as the waiter set down the appetizer.  
Harry grinned. "Yep. I don't use legilimency on the kids for the same reason we have the rule that I don't use it with you. I'm clumsy with it, don't always read it right, and I'd rather trust the kids to do the right thing, but this was a situation where I needed to know if an investigation was needed. Vandalizing my parents' house is something that our current wannabe Death Eaters would think of so I broke my own rule."

Ginny nodded. "So what really happened?"

Harry's eyes twinkled. "Apparently our boys found the Mauraders' prank exploding snap set and fancied a game."

Ginny burst out laughing.


End file.
